You Seem So Strong
by captainofswans
Summary: Little Liam is terribly afraid of thunderstorms. Luckily, he's got his Papa to help him through the night. ('Reasons to Smile' verse)


_A/N: My roommate and I have been listening to her Disney station on Pandora all afternoon/evening/night, so this was kind of inevitable._

_In particular, though, I listened to 'You'll Be In My Heart' by Phil Collins for this one, and it was actually the inspiration for this story!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Killian wasn't fond of thunderstorms (though, his brother had adored them), so when the thunder shook the home in the deep parts of the night, Killian found himself awake. He slipped out of bed, trying his best not to wake his Swan, smiling at her sleeping form.<p>

He sat on the couch, his elbows leaned on his knees as he watched the storm overtake their small bit of shore. Waves crashed over the sand, inching closer and closer to their home-though, he knew it would never make it all the way up to it.

The storm had come out of nowhere, too-it started lightly raining just after they'd finished up dinner, but by the time he and Emma were off to bed, it started truly storming.

A large crack of thunder and lighting in rapid fire shook the house, causing Killian to jump.

"Papa!" Liam's small voice cried out from his room. Killian glanced to the hallway before hurrying off the couch and bolting down to his room. He opened the door to see small, little Liam sitting up in bed, clutching his stuffed whale tightly.

"Oh, lad, is the storm keeping you awake?" Killian asked, sighing and sitting beside him on the bed.

"Yeah." Liam nodded, sniffling.

"Well, I'm here now, and I won't let anything in the world hurt you, Liam." Killian spoke softly, pulling his son into his side.

"Promise?"

"Of course I promise, lad." Killian smiled.

Another flash of lightning and roll of thunder had Liam burrowing himself further into Killian's side, making him chuckle.

"Do you know what my brother used to tell me during storms?" Killian smiled, brushing back Liam's unruly, blond curls.

"What?" He sniffled.

"Thunder is simply a man playing the drums up in the clouds." Killian grinned.

"What's lightning, then?"

"I don't know," Killian chuckled, "Why don't we come up with something?"

"Maybe it's someone taking a picture!"

"Aye, maybe." Killian smiled, "Are you alright, lad?"

"I'm still scared." Liam admitted.

"Well, that's quite alright, lad. I'll stay right here with you until you feel safe." Killian smiled.

"Can you sing to me, Papa?" Liam asked.

"What would you like me to sing, Liam?" Killian asked.

"That song from Tarzan."

Tarzan, Tarzan... Ah, the movie with the weird jungle man. Killian was sure he knew which one Liam was referring to.

"I'm not quite sure I know the words to that song, my boy."

"If I sing it, too, will you sing it?"

"I'll certainly try." Killian chuckled.

"_Come stop your crying, it'll be alright._" Liam sang softly, his voice still in a whisper.

"_Just take my hand, hold it tight._" Killian sang in response, smiling a little as Liam continued to hug him tight with the next roll of thunder.

"_I will protect you, from all around you-I will be here, don't you cry._" Killian whispered, "_For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm._"

"_This bond between us can't be broken._" Liam sang softly.

"_I will be here, don't you cry._" Both Killian and Liam sang quietly, each smiling a little.

"Where will I be, lad?" Killian smiled.

"In my heart."

"That's right. Right here." Killian grinned, pointing his finger to Liam's chest as he giggled.

"Papa?"

"Aye?"

"Can you stay in here with me tonight?" Liam asked.

"Of course, lad. I'll stay right here." Killian smiled in return, "Want to lay back down and try to get some sleep?"

"Mm." Liam nodded.

Killian carefully laid down on his boy's small bed, smiling as he slipped under the covers. Liam followed his lead, cuddling close to Killian.

"Papa?"

"Aye, lad?"

"Do thunderstorms scare you?"

Killian took a deep breath before finally nodding.

"Aye, lad. I've never really liked them."

"Does Mommy like them?"

"I'm not sure she likes them, but she can sleep through them." Killian chuckled.

"Thank you for staying with me, Papa." Liam whispered.

"Of course, lad. I don't ever want you to feel scared." Killian whispered in response.

"Papa?"

"Aye?" Killian smiled.

"Night."

"Night, lad." Killian whispered as he watched Liam close his eyes, "I'll be right here, don't you worry."

* * *

><p>In the morning, Emma was surprised to find that Killian wasn't beside her. She glanced around the room for any trace of him, to find none.<p>

She slipped out of bed and padded downstairs, smiling to her two boys sitting on the couch with their bowls of cereal.

"Morning, boys." Emma grinned.

"Hi, Mommy." Liam beamed, his mouth full of cereal.

"Morning, Mom." Henry smiled.

"Do you know where your father is?" Emma asked.

"He's sleeping."

Emma furrowed her brows, confused as to what they were talking about.

"Where, exactly?" She asked, glancing around.

"He's in my bed."

Why the hell was he in Liam's tiny, little bed?

"He slept with me last night because I was afraid of the thunder." Liam explained, causing Emma's features to soften.

"Well, I'm going to go wake him up-he's got work in an hour." Emma smiled, turning and starting down the hallway.

She gently opened Liam's door, grinning madly at Killian's sleeping form on Liam's small bed.

He was curled up into a ball (something Emma had never seen-the damn pirate was always sprawled out) on Liam's bed, clutching the pillow as his mouth gently hung open.

Emma almost didn't want to wake him.

She walked over to the side of the bed and knelt beside it, gently rubbing his nose with her finger. His nose reacted, scrunching it up as he gently shook his head.

"Killian, you've got work soon." Emma whispered, "Want to get up?"

He mumbled something incoherent before trying to turn away, only to hit his head on the wall.

"Killian!" Emma exclaimed, trying not to laugh as she gently turned him back over, rubbing his forehead gently.

"You have to be careful." She smiled, "This bed is a lot smaller than ours."

"Damn right it is." Killian grumbled.

"Why were you sleeping down here anyways?"

"Liam was afraid of the storm last night."

"How'd you know?"

"I came down here, because I couldn't sleep, and the lad called out for me." Killian spoke softly, finally opening his eyes to see Emma.

"Morning, Killian." Emma grinned.

"Mm, morning, love." Killian mumbled, a sleepy grin on his lips.

"Want me to make you something before you leave?"

"I can make something." Killian replied.

"It's fine, I was going to make something for myself anyways."

"If you insist." He grinned.

"Yes, I insist." Emma giggled, leaning forward to press a kiss to his forehead, then to his lips before rising to her feet again.

"It'll be ready in about ten minutes."

"I'll be there in eleven." Killian teased, causing Emma to shake her head with a giggle as she walked out of the room.


End file.
